Участник:D-Ice Media Channel/Обломки космического корабля
Обломки космического корабля — одна из коллекций в Grand Theft Auto V. Всего по Сан-Андреасу разбросано 50 обломков. Description Spaceship parts are small, glowing objects that are usually well-hidden inside buildings, crevices, rooftops, or underwater. They emit a slight humming sound that can be heard when the player is nearby. This is useful for finding them. Some parts can be reached on foot while others can only be accessed via helicopter. A small helicopter such as the Buzzard is suitable for this job. The only problem with this however is the fact that some parts are hidden in underground places such as the subways. If the player is skilled enough a Buzzard could be driven, but it is very risky. The spaceship parts become available for collecting after Franklin meets with Omega during the mission Far Out. Although the missions are for Franklin only, Michael and Trevor can help collect the spaceship parts. The locations of all fifty parts, including those the player has not found, are available to players with a Rockstar Social Club account; they can be viewed under the "Checklist" tab. After collecting all 50 parts the mission The Final Frontier will become available to Franklin which will reward the player with the special Space Docker vehicle and the achievement "From Beyond The Stars". Космический корабль части небольшие светящиеся объекты, которые, как правило, хорошо спрятаны внутри зданий, трещины, крыши, или под водой. Они излучают небольшое гудение, который можно услышать, когда игрок рядом. Это полезно для нахождения их. Некоторые части можно дойти пешком, а другие могут быть доступны только на вертолете. Небольшой вертолет, таких как канюк подходит для этой работы. Единственная проблема с этим, однако, тот факт, что некоторые части скрыты в подземных местах, таких как метро. Если игрок достаточно опытный Стервятник может определяться, но это очень рискованно. Космический корабль части становятся доступны для сбора после Франклин встречается с Омега в ходе миссии далеко. Хотя миссии для Франклина только, Майкл и Тревор может помочь собрать космический корабль деталей. Месторасположение всех 50 обломков (в том числе ненайденные) доступно для игроков, подключенных к Rockstar Social Club; можно просмотреть на вкладке "Контрольный список". После сбора всех 50 обломков для Франклина станет доступна миссия "Final Frontier", выполнив которую игрок получит эксклюзивный автомобиль Space Docker и достижение "По ту сторону звёзд". Месторасположение Gallery SpaceshipParts-End.jpg|The final product once all are collected. Trivia * While the source of these space ship parts is never explicitly revealed, Omega mentions that they were debris or perhaps cargo spilled from a UFO that crashed recently. This could possibly be a reference to the sunken UFO which can be found at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Paleto Bay. This sunken UFO merely serves as an easter egg to players. * The spaceship parts are mentioned in an internet article from Daily Globe after the mission Three's Company, the article reports that a group of alien hunters and ufologists believes that a spaceship has fallen in the Grand Senora Desert and spread its wreckage across half of the state. Navigation